Tell Me Why, Yami WHY!
by Dark's Bloody Bride
Summary: Yami left Yugi alone because of Yugi's sister. What did she do to make him abandon his best friend? Will Yami and Yugi make amends? Yaoi, boyxboy


Hi! My new story

Bakura: Why am I a jackass

Me: You are a homophobe. I hate you.

Bakura: I hate you. I'm gay.

9:30 a.m.

Yugi's p.o.v.

I sighed, futily attempting to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. No such luck. Or course, how could I pay attention when my whole world was crashing down around me? My one best friend, Yami Sennin had turned into my worst enemy, my mom had decided that she didn't want to hang around anymore and up and left, not telling anyone where she was going or why, my dad was dead, and my grandfather was in the hospital. Oh, and did I mention that I was catching hell because I'd confided in my friend, Anzu, that I was gay and she'd told the whole school. Yeah... I gritted my teeth as something hit me in the back. "Hey, fag..." I voice yell/whispered. I ignored it, already knowing what was coming if I turned around. "Fag!" it hissed again. I will not turn around. "_Fag_" I will not turn around...I will not turn around...I will not-damnit! I turned around.

"_What!_" I hiss in return.

"I'm pretty sure this is a gay-free school." Yami's new pal ,Marik Mishizar, said. God he didn't realize how lame that sounded. Bakura Hasturi, another of Yami's buddies, laughed ath this.

"No, but I'm _certain_ it's a bitch free school. How did you get in again?" I counter and turn back to my work, ignoring my laughing friends Malik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura. They didn't bother me the rest of class.

* * *

><p>3:45 p.m.<p>

Yami's p.o.v.

I leaned against my car. Where were they? Anzu would be here any-

"Oh, Yami!" **_SHIT_**

"What?" I growled, trying to take my arm back from her grip.

"Can we, maybe go do something later?"

"No?"

"Why not?" She whined.

"You're a slutty, bitchy, two-faced traitor." I winced, thinking of how I'd betrayed Yugi.

"Why do you say that?" She feigned innocence.

"You made Yugi trust you then totally ruined his life by telling everyone he was gay." I sighed. Hadn't I done the same thing by ditching him without a good reason? Well, I had a good reason but I couldn't tell him. Anzu looked hurt but I didn't care and was relieved when she left. I noticed Yugi come out red-faced surrounded by his new friends. He'd been crying. I'd kill who-ever had-

Marik and Bakura were laughing. They'd hurt Yugi. What had the done? They'd _**hurt**_ Yugi. Aibou... "What'd you guys?"

Marik regained his composer. "We told him that it was okay he was gay because his sister was too." They cracked up.

"You guys need to lay off." I turned and walked over to Yugi.

* * *

><p>3:50 p.m.<p>

Yugi's p.o.v.

I looked up to see Yami coming over, a worried look in his eye as if he were still my best friend. My protector. My mou hitori no boku. And for the thousandth time since it'd happened, I wondered why. Why had he left? Why wouldn't he tell me? What had I done to make him hate me? **_Why!_** Honda and Jounouchi stepped between us. "Back off, Sennin. Yugi doesn't want to talk to you." Honda growled.

"Yeah. why'd he eva wanna talk to some traitor like you?" Jounochi agreed.

"I think it's for him to decide." Yami's silky voice made my pusle rage. Why was he over here? Didn't he hate me? Wasn't that why he'd left me?

"Yugi?" Marik asked.

"Huh!"

"Do you want to talk to Yami?" I looked up in his pleading and hopeful eyes and knew he wanted me to say yes. I looked away sadly so he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes.

"No...I don't want to talk to Yami." I whispered, closing my eyes tightly. "I have nothing to say to him."

* * *

><p>3:55 p.m.<p>

Yami's P.O.V.

Yugi...doesn't want to talk to me? I felt what was left of my heart break. Did he already hate me that much? I'm sure it was because of his friends that he said that and made a note to go visit him tonight. So we could talk. "Alright... I'll just go then." My gaze rested on Yugi who still hadn't looked up. "Sorry to bother you." I walked away.

*Commense Closing*

Bakura:You bitch! How can you make Yami and Yugi enemies!

Me: *Hiding* It'll get better! It's only chapter one. Next chapter: Big sis and dangerous discoveries. Also, we delve more into why Yami left Yugi. Ryou...

Ryou: She owns nothing Review and stay tuned!


End file.
